Turn Me ON
by I'll-Ravage-Your-Food
Summary: Yoshitake, Hidenori, and Tadakuni are on their Together Week, when they have a break. Each day, they visit attractions and events and get into "complicated and intimate" situations, could be with all three, mostly Yoshitake x Tadakuni, also Hidenori x Yoshitake, and Hidenori x Tadakuni. Might progress to more explicit content, but not all the way to M. Just keeping it Teen-rated.


**First fanfiction of Daily Lives of Highschool Boys, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, If I did own this, I would made this some kind of yaoi anime…So I do not own this, it belongs to its rightful owner! Oh yeah, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**Yoshitake, Hidenori, and Tadakuni…It's a three some fluff ¬_¬, fufufu :D**

**Chapter 1: Day One, Theme Park Day**

**Pairing for the chapter: Yoshitake x Tadakuni, Rated T for Tadakuni's language **

"Hey, maybe we should go on that one." Hidenori points at the rollercoaster called Yasei no doragon**野生のドラゴン**, which also means Wild Dragon. It was one of those rollercoasters with too much loops, turns, slopes, and drops, painted fire red. The front car had a head of the beast, arched yellow eyebrows and fiery skin. The following carts were just painted scaly red of the dragon. "We are so definitely going on Yasei no doragon!"

"What?! Are you crazy? Look at it, it's so…advanced and it's so high up!" Tadakuni panicked as the trio started to walk closer to the waiting line of the crazy ride. "Yoshitake, are you afraid of heights? Right, right? Maybe we should go on the carrousel; look the kids are having fun!" The black haired boy seemed terrified out of his mind; he hated rollercoasters with loops and going upside down. Such idea wasn't down to Earth with him.

Yoshitake shook his head, "Of course I am not afraid of heights, who told you that?" The blonde said as they stood in the waiting line. Hidenori and Yoshitake glanced at each other, before grabbing each an arm of Tadakuni, who was trying to escape the Dragon coaster line. They tugged him toward the air gate, where the crowded lines waited their turn.

"N-no, wait! I could just wait near the benches!" After Tadakuni the air gate open and the people flooded the wagons of the red dragon. The blonde and brunette tugged the frightened boy onto the roller coaster, and it happened to be the first car. The rows were by two, so Yoshitake sat next to Tadakuni, and Hidenori had to sit behind them.

Poor Tadakuni was shaking all over, sweat droplets rolled down his chin, and he bit his lip so hard that it slightly bled. Not bothering to wipe of the blood on his lips, the black haired boy looked at Yoshitake with pleasing eyes; the corners of his eyes had unshed tears. Tadakuni looked more like a girl, especially the pink hair clip that drew back a strand of his bangs. Yoshitake's cheeks slightly flushed pink, but he instantly snapped out, and pulled down the knee restraint (the bar that doesn't let you fall out), following by seat buckling.

Yoshitake sighed; it was Hidenori idea to come to the best theme park of Tokyo, Japan. It was summer, and the trio decided to have a week spent away from their hometown together. They saved their money for this week to come true, they even rented one of the best hotels in Tokyo. Today was their first day at their Together Week, the Theme Park Day.

Tadakuni wasn't able to move, therefore the blonde decided to buckle the boy. "Wh-What are you doing?" Tadakuni grabbed Yoshitake's hands, which reached for the seatbelt.

"Trying to buckling you up, because the ride is going to start, and you aren't buckled up. Do you want to fall out of the seat?" Yoshitake said with a bland expression, withdrawing his hands to grip the restraint bar that seemed too loose on his knees. Well, it was the least of their worries, because Tadakuni was fumbling with the seatbelt, unable to close it. "Come on, it's going to start any second now! The bar is loose, and your seatbelt isn't buckled." Yoshitake slightly increased his voice volume.

"Yoshitake, just buckle the seatbelt for that kiddo, have no mercy." Hidenori said behind them and the blonde took the belt straps' trying to put them together, however, one of the parts was missing. Therefore, it was impossible to buckle the seatbelt. To add, the bar was loose.

The car beneath started to shake slightly, ready to take off. Tadakuni's eyes widened as he grabbed Yoshitake's shirt, clutching it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "What am I going to do? Yoshitake h-help me!" He gripped the blonde's arm so tightly, that the blood circulation was almost cut off.

Yoshitake waved his hand up into the air, "Excuse me, the bar is loose and my friend's seatbelt is broken." But, it was too late, the roller coaster decided to start.

"Yoshitake, what to d-do now?" Tadakuni shook the boy frantically by the shoulders. Somehow, the black haired started to crawl on top of Yoshitake, putting one of his knees between Yoshitake's thighs. The dragon cart started to ascend up the giant hill.

"Hey, get off me!" Yoshitake was starting to push off the black haired boy, instead, Tadakuni only hugged the blonde closer with super strength he never knew he had. "Personal space, personal space, personal space!" Yoshitake kept chanting trying to push off the boy who was sitting on his lap, facing each other.

Hidenori, who was sitting behind them, with a stranger girl next to him, was squinting at his two best friends in front of him. The girl with red hair looked at them too, she then burst into a squeal (A/N: Fujoshis…¬_¬) and took out her phone, taking a picture of the front seat. She turned to Hidenori and asked, "Are they making out? Are they, are they, are they?" She crazily jumped in her seat, making the car dangerously rattle.

"Calm down, Tadakuni's seatbelt is broken, there is nothing graphic here." Hidenori takes out his phone too, and takes pictures from different corners, "However, this is one in life time opportunity."

A couple minutes passed and they were still going up. "How big is this thing?" Tadakuni yelped, probably destroying Yoshitake's eardrums from too much yelling.

The girl who sat next to Hidenori had an evil glint in her eyes, a Cheshire smile spread across her face she muttered to herself, "Perfect yaoi material for my story"

"What are you talking about?", Hidenori asked the girl, as the cart finally stopped on top of the giant hill.

"I ship it." The girl smirked, holding thumbs up towards Hidenori. He looked at her confused, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, he realized that they weren't moving and he looked at his surroundings. Once he looked at the drop, his eyes grew wide like saucers. Never in life was the brunette afraid of rollercoasters, he enjoyed the thrill, and he loved the Kindaka in America (fastest rollercoaster). Hidenori shuddered; it was a drop out of space.

He instantly grabbed Yoshitake's shoulders in front of him and shouted, "Don't let him go!"

"Uh, I can't see anything! Why did we stop? Is it over?" Yoshitake asked trying to look over Tadakuni's shoulder. "Somewhat, I'm getting a really horrible feeling right now."

Tadakuni's head turned around to face the front for a second. His breathe hitched in his throat, and he turned back to face Yoshitake, hugging him for his dear life. The black haired boy said bluntly, "Fu*k", and the rollercoaster started to move forward again. This time, it was going down the drop.

"_*beep**beep*_son of a _*beep**beeeeep**beep**beeeep**beep**beep*_(some language here that should be censored ;))" Tadakuni screamed on top of his lungs, clinging to Yoshitake, and squeezing the air out of his lungs. Hidenori forgot to close his mouth, and his cheeks flapped because of the wind blowing them back. Yoshitake couldn't see anything again; however, his heart skipped a beat because of the drop, pretty much he was sitting normally and not reacting to the rollercoaster very much. The girl next to Hidenori, had a smile on her face reaching to her ears, and her eyes were burst in excitement.

"_*beep**beep*beeeeep*bee-_", Tadakuni continued yelling, however he was cut off. He wished that his eyes could get bigger; however, his eyes had a limit to stretch. The girl next to Hidenori went crazy, screaming her "fangirling language", Hidenori closed his mouth, and his glasses flew off. Yoshitake's face was one of those "oh no" and "wtf" faces put together.

You know one of those accidents, like when that kid pushed over Naruto and he "accidently" kissed Sasuke? Or when that girl who is always clumsy, falls on top of a boy and "accidently" meets her mouth to mouth with the guy? And when Hidenori had to bee-kiss Yoshitake to kill the bee on his mouth? Ta-da, same "accident" here.

Tadakuni was lip locked with Yoshitake, while the rollercoaster was doing twists, turns, loops and things rides do. Tadakuni never kissed a guy; neither had he kissed a girl either. Yoshitake tasted like a vanilla ice-cream, the one he ate before they went on Wild Dragon. Tadakuni never imagined that kisses would be so great, he wanted more. His heart skipped a beat; in return his chest felt pain. Despite the pain in his chest, he longed for that feeling again. The blonde savored the lips of Tadakuni; they were as soft as that of a girl, maybe even softer. They were sweet, like they were in a sugar coating.

It was rather ironic, they were on a rollercoaster that will make you heart race 100 miles per second. Yet, the only thing that was making his heart do jumping jacks was the kiss. But they knew that men weren't supposed to feel like that after a kiss shared between "friends".

They pulled apart immediately, at the same time the roller coaster stopped at the roller coaster stand, where another crowd waited on another side. Tadakuni jumped up instantly from Yoshitake, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why did you do that for?" Yoshitake looked up at Tadakuni, also whipping his mouth.

"B-Baka! It was your fault!" Tadakuni blushed as he looked away. The restriction bars were let up and everyone hops off.

Hidenori grabs the shoulder of Tadakuni, and said, "I bee-mouth-smacked him, so it's ok."

Tadakuni instantly turned to Yoshitake who was right next to him, and then back to Hidenori as he screamed in frustration, "You two, were making out behind my back?!"

Apparently, the girl that Hidenori was sitting next to heard it too, she muttered, "I have witness what only God could, now I can die happily"

"Uh, It's not what you think it is!" Hidenori shouts grabbing Tadakuni by the shirt, not letting him run away.

"I didn't know that I was hanging out with a Homo Duo! Let me go, I promise I won't say it to anyone!" Tadakuni yelped.

To be continued…

***sigh* I'm sorry for not continuing my other story, but I had this awesome idea for this one! **

**XD please review and like ;3**

**Here is a short dialogue that I recently have begun doing, please enjoy interview between our fellow 3 high school boys:**

**Me: Hello, today we are presenting Hidenori, Tadakuni, and Yoshitake to our interview! *much applause* So how do you like my story so far?**

**Hidenori: Basically, you are pointing out that we have all kissed each other...I only bee-lip-smacked Yoshitake, that doesn't count!**

**Yoshitake: And th-the roller coaster was only an incident! I.N.C.I.D.E.N.T.**

**Me: *ahem* "incident", Both you enjoyed it. I even wrote about it *hmph* *smirks, muhahahaha***

**Tadakuni: Were you the girl who was sitting next to Hidenori the whole time, Interviewer-san?**

**Me: *talking to myself* How the hell has he found out, I was wearing a wig! A freaking itchy wig that was about to fall off my head!**

**Tadakuni: *looks away* I was right, in that case, can you delete the pictures of me sitting on Yoshitake's lap?**

**Hidenori: Why would she do that, that is the perfect blackmail, Interviewer-san, let's get to work!**

**Yoshitake: Am I a freaking psychic, I sense a bad feeling again!**

**Me: Don't worry, Tadakuni-kun and Yoshitake-kun, you are going to very much enjoy further chapters 3**

**Hidenori: I with with Interviewer-san!**

**Tadakuni and Yoshitake: *scream* S-Scary!**

**Me: *turns to Hidenori* I might even put you together with one of them...or both ;D**

**Hidenori: Uwwwaaaa! This Interviewer is freaking intimidating the shizz out out me!  
Me: Please don't take crap on my carpet, thank you, now that is all for today! Please Review, Follow, and Like! ;* Love you guys~~~~**

**(I have just realized that the * sign kind of looks like a thing down there, please don't ask if you don't know, it's better not too XD)**


End file.
